


Метаморфоза

by Tytania_fandom_2014



Category: Tytania
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytania_fandom_2014/pseuds/Tytania_fandom_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насколько ты готов измениться ради того, кого любишь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метаморфоза

**Author's Note:**

> Kроссовер с «Лестницей из терновника» Макса Далина. Но из второго канона надо знать только тот факт, что во вселенной «лестницы» все рождаются гермафродитами, выглядят и ведут себя как мужчины до наступления брачного возраста. После ритуально брачного поединка проигравший меняет ипостась на женскую.
> 
> Автор Алэй Лан

— Ты бы изменился для меня?

Спроси Ариабарт это минутой-другой ранее, Жуслан, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, ответил бы протяжным «да» или даже несколькими «да» в зависимости от того, в каком ритме Ариабарт бы трахал его в тот момент. Но эйфория после оргазма уже миновала, а значит, вопрос из категории возбуждающей болтовни переходил в категорию, которая требовала серьезных ответов.

— Ты хочешь меня вызвать?

— А ты бы принял вызов по всем правилам? — простейший прием вроде вопроса на вопрос с Ариабартом, конечно, изначально был обречен на провал.

— Я не знаю, — честно предпочел пропустить удар Жуслан.

Он и в самом деле не знал, не рассматривал никогда даже такой возможности и сейчас, за одну минуту, не мог примерить на себя.

— Мне нужно обдумать, если ты спрашиваешь всерьез.

Ариабарт поцеловал его в затылок, словно ставя в разговоре точку.

— Я просто подумал вдруг, что этот путь до сих пор открыт для нас.

— Как вовремя, — пробормотал Жуслан, уже засыпая, — а ты, ты изменился бы?

— Да.

Брачные поединки им обоим были запрещены. Рожденные наследниками, они должны были оставаться ими: привести в дом жен, продолжить род — Жуслан знал это с детства. Поединок в его положении стал бы решением слишком рискованным, а, следовательно, безответственным. Его ровесники каждый по-своему переживали гормональную бурю, кто-то менял ипостась добровольно, кто-то — проиграв в поединке, кого-то вынуждали к тому обстоятельства семейного толка. Тридцатилетний возраст считался верхним пределом для метаморфозы — абсолютное большинство определялось еще до двадцати — выше шанс на здоровое потомство, на то, что сама метаморфоза пройдет относительно безболезненно.

Потомство… Жуслан сжал голову руками. Их свершившийся союз мог наделать столько шума, что думать об этом сейчас было бы ошибкой. С шумом они справятся, к черту пока реакцию окружающих — оставались только они вдвоем. И изменение для одного из них. Ариабарт ответил «да», и Жуслан не сомневался в его искренности. А ведь он, как ни крути, принадлежал к воинской касте, убеждения которой касательно метаморфозы были гораздо менее гибкими, чем у круга, в котором вращался Жуслан. Сложные брачные контракты, соглашения, переход из одной семьи в другую — сам он сталкивался с этим постоянно. Способствовал одним союзам, старался препятствовать другим. У Ариабарта отсутствовал подобный опыт. Зато, Жуслан мысленно ухмыльнулся, он провел значительное количество поединков, пускай даже поединков исключительно тренировочных. Ариабарт не принимал вызовов (а кто бы вообще посмел его вызвать) и не вызывал никого, хотя последнего от него как раз ждали. Сам Жуслан жил с уверенностью, что вообще обойдется без поединка: его брак должен был стать политикой в чистом виде. Хватило бы ритуального обмена ударами и признания поражения. Или же он женился бы на уже прошедшей метаморфозу — Жуслан не имел никаких предубеждений касательно того, что стал бы не первым партнером.

Политика плохо уживается с щепетильностью такого рода.

Сам Жуслан тоже тренировался, но суть его тренировок заключалась в ином. Обучение сводилось к тому, что Жуслан должен уметь защитить себя, продержаться до того момента, как подоспеет помощь, уйти от прямого столкновения, если есть возможность. А, если столкновение неизбежно — нанести максимальный урон в кратчайший срок. Годились самые подлые приемчики — ничего общего с техникой боя, позволяющей провести красивый поединок. Ни эффектных ударов, ни длительного противостояния. Ударь и убей или ударь и беги. Жуслан был усердным учеником, хотя никогда не испытывал иллюзий по поводу своей боеспособности и рассматривал возможность вступления в бой как вариант на самый крайний случай.

Таким образом, его опыт для официального поединка не годился. Теоретически Жуслан даже мог одержать вверх, используя неосведомленность противника, эффект неожиданности, но его победа могла выглядеть сомнительно. Что, в свою очередь, стало бы тягчайшим оскорблением для проигравшего. Оскорбить Ариабарта Жуслан не хотел, но значило ли это отказ от победы в принципе? Значило ли это, что он вообще готов принять вызов, ведь они могли оставить все как есть.

Впрочем, могли ли?

Политика. Если их тандем преобразуется в брачный союз, благословенный потомством… Все равно не удалось бы обойти стороной необходимость появления наследника хотя бы у одного из них. Но наследник мог быть общим. Или наследники. В том случае, если один из них изменится.

Жена стоит за плечом мужа — расстановка известная и понятная всем в отличие от той неопределенности, которую вызывал их нынешний союз. Неопределенности и греховности. Им не придется скрываться, не придется заранее просчитывать варианты с утечкой информации, что делать с болтливыми или просто подкупленными слугами. И дети…

Был ли вопрос Ариабарта спонтанным или же он оказался результатом длительным раздумий?

Осень — традиционная пора для союзов, значит, у них оставался месяц на то, чтобы принять решение. И еще месяц на метаморфозу, которая наверняка потребует медицинской поддержки. Мысль о боли, ломке и риске неизбежных для одного из них, Жуслан постарался отбросить. Сейчас иные времена: меняющегося не запирают одного в темной комнате, отдавая в руки судьбы и удачи. Светлая палата, умелый персонал, обезболивающее — память мгновенно подбросила воспоминания об Ариабарте в больнице. Бледном, с повязкой через голову и грудь, с темными кругами под глазами. Жуслан вовсе не был уверен, что хочет наблюдать это зрелище еще раз.

Тогда ему хватило до конца жизни. Тогда он думал, что сам предпочел бы оказаться на больничной койке, только чтобы избавиться от выматывающего беспокойства и страха.

Решение уже стояло за дверью. Следовало только впустить его, впустить и подготовиться к последствиям. И для начала требовалось найти хорошего инструктора, который смог бы кратчайшие сроки показать Жуслану, как это — драться честно. Только драться, а не побеждать в драке — Жуслан считал, что его запросы вполне выполнимы.

Выдирать время для тренировок из собственного расписания приходилось буквально с мясом. Инструктор должен был проводить уроки в любой час днем или ночью, который у Жуслана получалось освободить, но на свой сумасшедший график он не сетовал. Его недовольство, по большей части, вызывал сам Жуслан как ученик.

— Из вас получился бы хороший убийца, — заявил он в приступе раздражительности, помноженной на природную честность, — убийца, но не боец.

— Я знаю, — согласился Жуслан. — Ваша задача не сделать из меня бойца, но позволить выглядеть им.

— Чертова бутафория, принимайте стойку. И забудьте уже все штучки, которым вас обучили. Из любого другого я бы быстро их выколотил.

— Я не любой другой, — мягко напомнил Жуслан.

— Знаю, — проворчал инструктор, пыл которого не охладила фраза Жуслана.

Ощущения от этих тренировок принципиально отличались от прежних. Они оказались более выматывающими и более возбуждающими, хотя возбуждение и не было персонифицировано. Жуслану оставалось только гадать, каково это: драться с тем, кого хочешь. Юношей в соответствующем возрасте учили не только применять оружие, но и смирять свой темперамент. Последнее Жуслан и так умел, но опыт все равно оставался волнующе новым.

Лицо было залито потом, а тренировочный костюм — и вовсе насквозь мокрым.

Жуслан, не уверенный в том, что дыхания хватит на целую фразу, кивком поблагодарил инструктора и уже собирался в душ, когда, обернувшись к двери, увидел стоявшего там явно не первую минуту Ариабарта. Глаза у него были почти черными.

— Мы закончили? — спросил инструктор.

— Да, вы свободны, — выдохнул Жуслан.

Ариабарт пока не произнес ни слова, но его ожидание ощущалось в зале, как что-то почти материальное. Он шагнул к Жуслану ровно в ту секунду, когда инструктор прикрыл за собой дверь. На мгновение Жуслану показалось, что поединок их случится раньше, чем было запланировано. Он даже успел рассмотреть этот вариант, прежде чем Ариабарт приблизился вплотную и, сминая, собрал в горсть ткань костюма на груди Жуслана, притягивая к себе.

— Настолько в твоем характере, не дать прямого ответа, но при этом начать тренировки, — голос Ариабарта звучал непривычно глухо, и у Жуслана не получалось определить, злость ли тому виной или возбуждение. — Я смотрел. Никогда не видел, чтобы ты…— Ариабарт коснулся влажных волос, обрывая фразу. И Жуслан видел, каких усилий ему стоило произнести следующую, — Могу я?..

— Да, — ответил Жуслан, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Ариабарт мог позволить себе не спрашивать, но Жуслан все же был благодарен ему за вопрос, за то уважение к его желаниям, которое стояло за ним.

Возбуждение, не угасшее толком после тренировки, стало почти болезненным. Ариабарт гладил его, сквозь ткань прикосновения ощущались недостаточно, Жуслан сейчас от души ненавидел потную тряпку, свой костюм, но Ариабарт не спешил избавляться от него. Жуслан, цепляясь за него, думал, что если так продолжится, если Ариабарт еще раз сожмет его член в грубовато-нежной манере, все так же глядя Жуслану в глаза, он кончит прямо в штаны и даже не будет этого стыдиться. Он не собирался говорить ни «трахни меня», ни даже «пожалуйста», чего обычно хватало. Молчаливый поединок длился недолго, правда, Жуслан сомневался, стоило ли считать победой то, что его все же начали трахать, задрав ноги чуть ли не до ушей, но находил такой исход более чем удовлетворительным.

— У меня осталось пять минут, чтобы принять душ, — сказал он, когда они уже просто лежали, прижавшись друг к другу.

Одни в тренировочном зале, где никто, разумеется, не удосужился погасить свет. Жуслан прикрыл глаза локтем. Пожалуй, им никогда прежде не доводилось заниматься любовью при настолько бесстыдно-ярком освещении.

— Прости.

Трудно сказать, за что именно он просил прощения — за то, что набросился на Жуслана чуть раньше или за то, что не размыкал объятий сейчас, не позволяя ему уйти.

Жуслан вздохнул. Половину встреч, запланированных на сегодня, он мог отменить, но другая половина жаждала его крови. И в любом случае им не следовало оставаться здесь долго в таком виде.

— Значит, ты все обдумал, — Ариабарт прижимался к нему, будто вот-вот готов был пойти на второй заход. — Ты примешь вызов?

— Да, приму. Но нам обоим нужно будет расчистить расписание. Кому-то придется работать за двоих первое время.

— Чертово расписание. И чертов ты, раз можешь о нем сейчас говорить. Мне потребуется неделя.

— Значит, через неделю…

Реши их с Ариабартом семьи объединиться подобным образом раньше, поединок стал бы публичным. С предшествующим ему праздником и угощением для гостей. С профессиональной видеосъемкой. У их запоздалого решения отыскались свои плюсы: четверо свидетелей, вместо толпы, одна камера наблюдения, с задачей зафиксировать поединок, а не превращать его в эффектное зрелище. И трое наиболее доверенных медиков за дверьми того самого тренировочного зала, где должен был пройти бой.

Со стороны Ариабарта в качестве свидетелей пришли Полсон и Эдна, со стороны Жуслана — Франсия и Балами. Последний выглядел довольно бледно. Вероятно, его тревожили оба возможных исхода. А может, он и вовсе беспокоился о третьем варианте — случалось ведь, что один из бойцов погибал. И случалось, что смертельный исход одну из сторон устраивал больше, чем перспектива брачного союза, причем оставшийся в живых не всегда принадлежал к этой стороне. Полсон выглядел довольно спокойным, хотя по его лицу всегда было сложно прочитать хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, он просто не сомневался в победе своего командира, ведь о боевых качествах Ариабарта он знал не понаслышке.

Эдна улыбалась не то насмешливо, не то ободряюще. С собственной метаморфозой она определилась еще в четырнадцать. Как это сочеталось с горячим стремлением сделать карьеру на флоте, Жуслан не мог и предположить, но пока у капитана Фредерикс с карьерой все складывалось прекрасно. И сама она в своей женской ипостаси была великолепна.

Франсия демонстрировала самую непробиваемую из ее профессиональных масок секретаря. Жуслан никогда не спрашивал, почему она сама в шестнадцать прошла метаморфозу, оказавшись без партнера или какой-либо поддержки. Одно он знал точно: Франсия в свое время обошлась без помощи медиков и выжила буквально чудом.

Ариабарт за все время встречи улыбнулся ему только один раз, и улыбка сразу же выдала степень его беспокойства. У них не нашлось времени поговорить о поединке, да и о чем тут было разговаривать. Скажи Жуслан, что планирует определенный исход, Ариабарт скорее всего вообще отказался бы от поединка.

Вчера, перед тем как заснуть, с чем, на удивление, ни у одного проблем не возникло, они ограничились только объятиями, не то соблюдая негласное правило, не то оказавшись слишком вымотанными, чтобы его нарушить. Сейчас они стояли друг напротив друга как соперники, впервые за долгое время.

Поединок начался по звуковому сигналу, который обычно использовали в спаррингах. Атака Ариабарта оказалась странно вялой — Жуслан изначально ожидал от него большего и удивился, когда внезапно для себя перешел из обороны в образцовое наступление. Выходит, труды инструктора не пропали зря. Однако Жуслан довольно быстро осознал, что неуверенное начало боя — своеобразная проверка и уровня подготовки, и серьезности намерений провести именно поединок, а не игру в поддавки. Судя по тому, что вторую атаку Жуслану едва удалось отбить, Ариабарт остался полностью удовлетворен результатами и сейчас принялся за соперника всерьез.

«Из вас вышел бы хороший убийца», — вспомнил Жуслан слова инструктора, когда едва успел остановить собственную руку — его соперник довольно неосторожно открылся сбоку, не ожидая подвоха. По части подвохов Жуслан был подготовлен на порядок лучше, собственные реакции приходилось сдерживать, на что тоже требовались ресурсы, которых оставалось не так уж много. Ариабарт гонял его по залу — уклоняться от ударов удавалось чаще, чем отвечать, но Жуслан еще ни разу не подставился, чем почти гордился, едва успевая перевести дух. Самый долгий бой в его откровенно небогатой практике, и пока он держался неплохо…

Приступ самолюбования в итоге стоил ему небольшого пореза на щеке и сработавшего в полную силу режима самообороны. Ариабарту досталась профессионально сделанная подножка, вынудившая превратить падение в перекат, с чем он, конечно, справился, но, поднявшись на ноги, вид имел порядком удивленный. Жуслан чуть было не попросил прощения, но вместо этого пришлось снова уходить в глухую оборону, выбраться из которой казалось делом почти безнадежным.

Правда, и пробить защиту у Ариабарта пока не получалось — оставалось ждать, пока один из них допустит промах или устанет. Жуслан сам не понимал, что мешало ему симулировать первое или второе — на раздумья времени просто не оставалось — тело, действуя на пределе, оттеснило разум в сторонку вместе со всеми благими намереньями. Итогом стал довольно глубокий порез на руке Ариабарта. Вид крови, пролитой им крови Ариабарта, отрезвил и одновременно напугал. В планах все выглядело проще. Не было непонятного азарта, рваного дыхания, и крови не было тоже. В планах он не использовал замешательство партнера, чтобы самому атаковать.

Но не мог же он отбросить оружие и поднять руки, сдаваясь. Ариабарт не принял бы такого поражения. Ариабарт бы… Жуслана буквально прошила догадка. Что если планы Ариабарта были схожи с его собственными? Не этим ли объяснялось то, что Жуслан до сих пор держался?

Уклоняясь от очередного удара, Жуслан пришел к выводу, что ошибся. Ариабарт не стал бы поддаваться при свидетелях, один из которых неоднократно видел его в бою. Не стал бы, в конце концов, оскорблять притворством самого Жуслана. Не стал бы… Боль Жуслан почувствовал уже после того, как увидел собственное оружие на полу. Даже потянулся его поднять и едва не наткнулся на клинок Ариабарта, непонятно как оказавшийся прямо у горла, только потом понял, что просто не может поднять руку. Боль поднялась от кончиков пальцев до плеча, будто замещая собой заливающую пол кровь. Жуслан никогда не видел столько своей крови, и зрелище немного сбило с толку, заставило на мгновение забыть, что бой еще не закончен, коль скоро он не признал себя побежденным. Жуслан поднял глаза на Ариабарта, тот сейчас был бледнее, чем Балами до поединка, но клинок не опускал. Губы беззвучно шевелились, будто подсказывали Жуслану нужные слова.

— Я сдаюсь. Принимаю поражение в честном поединке с Ариабартом Титания. Изменяюсь для него, как он был готов измениться для меня.

Ариабарт кивнул, не скрывая облегчения. Клинок как-то сам собой пропал из поля зрения, но Жуслан уже о нем не беспокоился. Кровопотери в сочетании с запущенным механизмом метаморфозы оказалось достаточно, чтобы сознание поплыло. Очень кстати, учитывая, что первая стадия была самой болезненной. Жуслан был совсем не против постоять это время в сторонке от своего тела.

— Где медики? — доносился издалека крик Ариабарта, успокоить его Жуслан уже не успел, его скрутила первая судорога.

Кошмар под названием метаморфоза продолжался ровно три недели — как по учебнику. Страшнее всего была даже не боль — ее-то как раз успешно купировали медикаментами, но постоянное ощущение нестабильности, собственной расплывчатости, неопределенности. Жуслану снилось, как он падает, разлетается на куски, а потом пытается собрать себя заново.

Вообще ему снилось много дурных снов, просто этот особенно запомнился своей выматывающей монотонностью и способностью возвращаться при каждом удобном случае. О нем заботились, для него делали все, что могли, понимал Жуслан, но все равно хотелось выть от жалости к себе. Решение, простое и ясное до метаморфозы, сейчас временами казалось ошибкой, и требовалось сознательное усилие, чтобы вспомнить, для кого это все в итоге. Когда он приходил в себя, Ариабарт иногда оказывался рядом, но чаще его, конечно, не было. Любой разговор серьезнее уровня «как ты — держусь» медики спешили деликатно прервать.

Менялся голос — Жуслан слышал, отвечая. К зеркалу его еще не подпускали, да он и не рвался.

Иногда наваливалась такая апатия, что не хотелось жить, есть, принимать лекарства. Он сказал об этом врачу, почти стыдясь — к горсти уже принимаемых добавили еще какой-то препарат, и стало легче.

В конце второй недели ему разрешили, точнее заставили, встать с постели и ходить от стены к стене. Отслеживая его реакцию, которая колебалась от раздражения до откровенного неприятия к новому телу, медик то и дело повторял, что нужно привыкнуть. Жуслан сомневался, что сможет, да он, откровенно говоря, и в туалет никак не мог привыкнуть ходить по маленькому.

На его месте мог быть Ариабарт — эта фраза срабатывала лучше, чем «надо привыкнуть». Таблетки действовали, организм приходил в норму, пускай норма и была новой. Его навестила Франсия, чтобы помочь составить новый гардероб. Кое-какие указания Жуслан дал ей еще до поединка с пометкой «если», зная, что потом времени не будет. Франсия держалась с ним как обычно. Заметила, что первый год после метаморфозы волосы растут особенно хорошо, чем, при желании, можно воспользоваться. Сказала, что Жуслан выглядит моложе, и это не было пустым комплиментом, метаморфоза и правда помогла скинуть добрых лет пять. Грудь оставалась все еще перевязанной, судить о ее размере было пока сложно. Бедра раздались не слишком сильно, но вполне в пределах нормы.

Нужно было привыкать говорить о себе по-другому, думать по-другому. Жуслан честно пытался, но получалось не слишком. До одного утра, когда осознание, а главное, принятие своей сути не пришло к нему само собой, без малейших усилий.

Оставалась еще неделя, в конце которой должно было последовать официальное объявление о ее метаморфозе, а самой Жуслан следовало подготовиться к публичному появлению — короткому, но убедительному.

Стоило, пожалуй, порепетировать. За три дня до «выхода» Жуслан появилась перед Ариабартом в платье. Разумеется, закрытом: ей еще довольно долго следовало носить корректирующее и поддерживающее белье, которое имело мало общего с легкомысленными кружавчиками, да и вообще следовало беречься от тех же простуд. Прическу помогла сделать Франсия, и она не слишком отличалась от прежней. Жуслан увидела в зеркале именно себя, а не незнакомку, и это лишний раз убедило его в правильности принятого решения. Она осталась тем же человеком, с прежней основой, прежним характером. И по-прежнему любила того, ради кого решила настолько измениться. Все еще подводила пластика движений, но Ариабарт как будто не заметил изъяна.

Собственно, увидев его выражение лица, Жуслан подумала, что следовало сперва позвать ту же Эдну, которая наверняка высказала бы более здравое мнение. Но от Ариабарта она ждала не только ответа на вопрос «как я выгляжу?», но и на вопрос «нужна ли я тебе такой?». Она не сомневался, но подтверждение было необходимо, как воздух. Они стояли друг напротив друга как тогда, перед самым поединком. Не хватало сигнала да свидетелей.

Ариабарт шагнул навстречу первым, и одной фразой ответил на все:

— Я могу тебя обнять? Осторожно.

Жуслан кивнула и обняла в ответ. Ариабарт держал ее так, будто тоже видел сон про то, как она разлетается на куски.

— Почти все готово. Балами помогал мне, как мог и даже больше. Он передал мне твои распоряжения… я обещал ему отпуск, — добавил Ариабарт немного виновато, и Жуслан не на шутку испугалась, что это «немного виновато» теперь станет постоянной приправой к их отношениям.

Ариабарт гладил ее по спине, вероятно, считая такую ласку наиболее безопасной.

Медик настоятельно советовал им пока спать раздельно, но Жуслан решила пренебречь этой рекомендацией. Ни у одного из них не было привычки брыкаться во сне, да и выдержку Ариабарта она под сомнение не ставила.

Вместо ночной рубашки сгодилась одна из пижам. Когда Ариабарт вошел в спальню, Жуслан уже переоделась ко сну.

— Ты достаточно хорошо чувствуешь себя для выступления?

— А я недостаточно хорошо выгляжу, раз ты спрашиваешь?

— Нет, ты выглядишь… — Ариабарт торопливо опустился рядом на кровать, прижал к себе, — ты выглядишь прекрасно. Завтра мне все будут завидовать, и пусть.

— Пусть, — согласилась Жуслан, рядом с Ариабартом к ней возвращалось прежнее спокойствие.

Оно не покинуло ее ни утром, когда нужно было привести себя в порядок, ни днем под прицелом камер. Не требовалось длинных речей или экспромтов — только ритуальные фразы. После настал черед Ариабарта и Жуслан отступила на полшага назад. Продолжение ритуала предполагало, что победивший должен предложить проигравшему и изменившемуся союз. Их клятвы скрепило касание губ, официальное, как рукопожатие. На этом публичное выступление и завершилось.

Едва оператор скомандовал отбой, Ариабарт поцеловал ее по-настоящему, будто стараясь возместить вынужденную холодность. И разрешения на этот поцелуй, к счастью, не просил.

Все изменилось, все оставалось по-прежнему.


End file.
